Talk:Tobi (Obito Uchiha)
Wasn't Madara not Madara but Tobi who claimed to be Madara Actually this article was renamed "Tobi" once but for reason I don't know renamed once again "Madara Uchiha". As for me I am waiting for new information about him before editing the article. We don't know exactly who Tobi is but he has obvious links with Madara and he seems to be a continuation or a spiritual successor of some sort, like Piccolo jr to King Piccolo, since he shares his hatred of the Senjus, his bellicist views, his Sharingan, and once stated that Nagato's resurrection spells was meant for him. Balthus Dire 11:16, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Categories Shouldn't it be mentioned under that Tobi is both an arrogant villain and a sociopath, as he has demonstrated traits of both? Iamnofool2 (talk) 16:16, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Yes, Tobi is arrogant, very much so, but on the other hand his praises towards his opponents are genuine and I tend not to add villains like this in the category. Both for the sake of clarity and to avoid the category being flooded. However, I would not count him as a sociopath, since the category is meant for villains who are clinically unable to differenciate good and bad or feel sorry. As for Tobi, I would say that he knows the difference but he is so megalomaniac and self-centered that he merely does not gives a damn. At all. Balthus Dire (talk) 00:10, August 18, 2012 (UTC) How about Tobi being a failure-intolerant villian surely he has demonstratred traits of that? Iamnofool2 (talk) 03:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) He is more concerned about betrayal than failure. He never punished any of his underlings for failing. (He killed Konan because she stood in his way and defected from Akatsuki, nt because of Pain's failure.) And frankly it would be better to make a category for failure-tolerant villains for almost every villain plays the "You have failed me" like a master. Balthus Dire (talk) 12:03, August 23, 2012 (UTC) How about being a Liar that much is apparent as he has as much of a reputation for lying as much he does for being honest? Iamnofool2 (talk) 17:57, August 23, 2012 (UTC) That could work indeed. However, he only lies to manipulate people and disguise his lies in truth putting him on a higher scale than a mere liar. And he is already listed under "Master Orator" and Master Manipulator" which is more fitting. You see, categories are quite hard to deal with. What I explained are the reasons why I removed the categories you mention from Tobi's list. (I never remove a category without a good reason.) I would never say that I am absolutely right of course. But I made a throughout analysis of Tobi's character when I wrote the article and I came to "know" much about the sod. Balthus Dire (talk) 11:06, August 24, 2012 (UTC) He can also be one of these: Knight of Cerebus, Affably Evil, Faux Affably Evil, Posthumous Villain, Anti-Villain, Alternate Reality Villain, Anti Hero, Remorseful Villain, Homicidal Maniac, Monster Master, Lovecration Horror, Dark Messiah, Traitor, Friend of the hero, Scarred Villain, Humanoid, Egomaniac, Jerk, Karma Houdini, Legacy Villain, Child Murderer, Child-Abuser, Trickster, Teleporter, Psychopath, One-Man Army, Reality-Warper, Hyponist, and Evil Light. Take my view a point. New Info Since there has been a massive reveal about Tobi's secret identity in the latest Naruto chapter, Tobi's background is inevitably going to get much longer. So now, knowing that he is well and truly NOT Madara Uchiha, can we take down the Madara-based information?Malcasablanca (talk) 13:17, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Well yes, but aside from this I will wait until further explanations are given to edit the article. It is better not to rush and to add all the info at once. Balthus Dire (talk) 17:24, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Completely agree, it may take more than a week before full details come up depending if this is featured in the next chapter or if there will be multiple chapters involved. -Adv193 (talk) 01:06, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Obito Well, we've heard it striaght from Madara's mouth: Tobi is Obito. I think now's as good a time as any to start updating this page. Malcasablanca (talk) 14:46, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I agree let's add new info on Tobi and his Identity Gamma Venom 567 (talk) 11:08, September 12, 2012 (UTC) We still don't know what exactly Madara did to him, and how the most likable of all Uchihas has become the Big Bad of the series. I for one prefer going big step by big step. What is the point in editing the article without the most crucial information? Balthus Dire (talk) 20:02, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Although he is isn't unmasked in the anime series, it is already confirmed that he is Obito. When I watched the current/14th intro of Naruto Shippuden, there are two scenes: Rin's corpse is seen there & a scene that shows Kakashi crying, that proves this. Note: As we know, Rin is Obito's crush & what is her corpse doing in the intro? Also, we knew that Kakashi is his former teammate whom he is jealous with. So if I were you, you should rename him Obito. It is 100% confirmed (Swoobatman (talk) 01:40, October 14, 2013 (UTC)) Is anybody planning to add him into Presumed Deceased/Deceased Villains? I've already read the current chapter & the Juubi has been currently extracted from him. (Swoobatman (talk) 01:54, November 11, 2013 (UTC)) Now that the anime has shown Obito unmasked, should we replace the current picture that shows his true face with a screen shot from the anime?--Malcasablanca (talk) 12:36, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I already uploaded a picture of the unmasked Obito a long time ago. I posted this on my talk with User: Balthus Dire & it is under the category: Naruto Villains, on an attempt to replace that picture. Just check that category if you want. the picture's always there. All I wanted to happen here is this page to be unprotected so I can finally add much more information about his fake funny personality as well as a trivia about that. (Swoobatman (talk) 05:02, February 19, 2014 (UTC)) nihilists We should add Tragic Villains and Nihiists to Tobi. Gamma Venom 567 (talk) 00:19, September 21, 2012 (UTC) You're right he is a big time nihilist. I don't think he fits into "Tragic Villains" though. I don't think that not dying fits as a tragedy and he does not seem to care the slightest for Rin's death. (Although there is obviously more to be revealed about that.) Not all "Heroes turned to the Dark Side" are "Tragic Villains". Balthus Dire (talk) 23:27, September 21, 2012 (UTC) can we add the Nihilist category already and also friend of the hero and in love villains page too.Also AprentanceGamma Venom 567 (talk) 22:10, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Also put him to the male villains category Category I want to add categories to TobiGamma Venom 567 (talk) 17:01, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Which ones? Balthus Dire (talk) 12:48, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Male Villains, Friend of Hero, and In Love Villains Gamma Venom 567 (talk) 15:46, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Adding new categories with Anti-Villain and Right-Hand since he works for Madara. Gamma Venom 567 (talk) 13:50, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I already put "Enforcers" which I find better than "Right-Hand" as he seems to be on an equal footing with Madara. Also, and although TV Tropes lists him as one, he is far too malevolent and his goals are far too selfish to ever count as an "Anti-Villain." Besides, he already has 32 categories so we might try to go slowly from then on. Balthus Dire (talk) 16:27, November 11, 2012 (UTC Add him to Comedic Villains, Comedy Villains and Internet Trolling. Althoght he just fake this up, he became popular with it & he is known to many fans as a "Good Boy". (Swoobatman (talk) 00:51, October 16, 2013 (UTC)) I want to add the "Villains with Dissonant Serenity" category. Danstaw1223 (talk) 00:27, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Spoilers: He is already dead!!!!!!! He died with honor protecting both Sakura & Kakashi from Black Zetsu & in the afterlife, he gave back his Sharingan to Kakashi, making the latter receive Susanoo. New Categories: Villains who died with honor & Deceased Villains. (Swoobatman (talk) 07:28, August 8, 2014 (UTC)) He should qualify under Comedy & Comedic Villains category. On both his debut & even before he became a villain while he is still a kid, Tobi is already a funny guy so he should qualify. (Swoobatman (talk) 01:37, December 15, 2014 (UTC)) The Heavy I added the heavy as a categorie for villain makes the plot and sometimes it's caused by the villain so Tobi needs to be this.Gamma Venom 567 (talk) 19:12, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I would agree with you, save from the fact that there is a rule established several weeks ago that forbids to create new categories since we have far too many of them and all the problems that come with it. If an admin less forgiving than I finds it you risk a ban. Is that really worth it? Besides, Villains almost always make the plot or drive it at the very least and we are not TV Tropes in that we focus more on the villains than the narrative. And "The Heavy" is more of a narrative device. Balthus Dire (talk) 10:40, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Well aren't Villains sometimes in the more narrative drives?Gamma Venom 567 (talk) 20:46, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Can we agree to the adding to the The Heavy on Tobi now?Gamma Venom 567 (talk) 20:32, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Redeemed Villain He's redeemed when realize it was Jiraiya's teaching. currently fighting back Black Zetsu's control after the BZ took Kurama's Yin half, which accidently recovers Obito. Is Tobi still a Complete Monster? It's true that he was redeemed, we were told that he really did love Rin, and then he was absolved of all blame because he was Madara's Unwitting Pawn all along. The thing is... the character of "good Obito" and "Tobi/Madara Obito" have such a disconnect in the way he/they was written that it does not feel consistently like the same character. While past villains like Itachi and Nagato might have had excuses for their redemption, Obito literally feels like Kishimoto wrote him one way, and then went "nope, changed my mind!" and wrote him another way. Even though there was no work put into his redemption (he actually rejected a chance at redemption so Naruto and Kakashi essentially Mind Raped him into reverting back to his old self), his regrets and love for Rin were completely contrary to what we'd seen up to that point, and absolving him off all responsibility and culpability in his crimes that he consciously chose to commit because "oh, it was all Madara's plan!" was incredibly lazy and forced, especially since even if he was a pawn, he seemed nowhere near "unwitting" about it. I personally think Evil Obito should stay regarded as a Complete Monster on this wiki because ultimately his redemption just does not ring true. Lady Satsuki (talk) 14:54, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately if the series claims he's redeemed, he's redeemed. Thus he's not going to qualfiy on this wiki. DocColress (talk) 04:30, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Categories that should be on and should stay Tobi have proven to fit in the categories that truly described him over the series: *'Affably Evil/Faux Affably Evil -' A bit of both; he acts polite, patient, easy going and pretty laid-back but he's really a zealot that will stop at nothing to accomplish his goals. *'Homicidal Maniac'' - '''A horrifying example. He ''slaughtered ''the Hidden Mist troops who were responsible for Ren's death. *'Corrupting Influence '- To both Nagato and Sasuke to a degree. *'Dark Messiah '- He thinks that the world is horrible beyond repair and only turns worse, so he wants to fix it by changing reality *'Knight of Cerebus '- He becomes this once it was revealed that he is the mastermind behind the Akatuski and that he was responsible for the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha in the series. It's taken even further when his next appearance brought in a whole new villain competency level. The comic relief and playful side of him is completely gone. *'Humanoid '- Tobi becomes one when he becomes the Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tailed Beast, with the artificial half of his body becoming covered in scales. *'Legacy Villain '- Plays the role of Madara Uchiha at the really Madara Uchiha's request. *'One-Man Army '- He proceed to mascar an entire squad on enemy ninjas using his intangibility and World Release. *'Trickster '- Likes to act like this. *'Reality-Warper '- He can use Izanagi to cheat death for a much longer period. *'Trash-Talking Villain '- He has tendency to make blunt, rude and disrespect comments to his enemies. *'Psychopath '- He wants to replace reality with a dream where everyone can be happy and the good guys always win. The psychopathic part comes from the fact that he is willing to kill lots of people to accomplish this, as he reasons that they will be resurrected anyway once he accomplishes he goal. *'Anti-Villain '- Started out as a lonely heartwarming orphan like Naruto but gets crushed before the death of the person he loved the most in a brutal war scheme which leads him to hate the world and try to change it through an Assimilation Plot. *'Scarred Villain '- Have a boulder smash half his head. *'Karma Houdini '- He murdered Naruto's parents, unleashed Kurama onto Konoha, committed genocide against his own clan, corrupted Akatsuki, ran Kirigakure into the ground, and started a war that caused the deaths of thousands gets to spend all of his afterlife with Rin, got everything he wanted in the end. *'Lovecraftion Horror '''- He goes through this when he becomes the Ten Tails Jinchuriki until he gains control over its power. These are the many traits Tobi had ever done.